


Take Your Pet to Work Week(s)

by lasairfhiona



Series: Comment fic 2016 [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6402058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>megan_moonlight prompted: Marvel, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson + Lucky, Clint goes on an op and Lucky stays with Phil (and goes with him to work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Pet to Work Week(s)

Phil closed the office door and unsnapped the leash attached to Lucky’s collar telling him to sit and stay. Clint left a week ago Friday on an Op. The first week he’d left Lucky at the apartment but his neighbors complained the dog was howling so this week he didn’t have much of a choice but to bring Lucky to the office with him. Thankfully Clint had trained his scruffy mutt to be a therapy dog so his manners were impeccable, except where pizza was involved, then all bets were off. Lucky loved his pizza.

Opening the big duffle he was carrying that contained the dog bed, blankets, toys and dishes, he set them out around his office, including the couch, because he knew the dog would curl up in Clint’s spot at first opportunity. 

Phil didn’t want to think about the amount of flack he’d get by having the dog in his office. He’d never admit it out loud, but he was glad for the company. He was missing Clint already and it had only been a week since he left. He didn’t want to think about what the next five weeks were going to be like if it was this bad already. Nor did he want to think about how much even in his thoughts, he sounded like a teenaged girl.


End file.
